Fiancee
by Kuroi no Tsubasa
Summary: Sakura was so bored in Toya's wedding but not for long.Sakura X Shaoran "How bad my luck is! I wish I had him by my side. "she murmured


**(I don't own Card Captor Sakura and I am not earning money from it.)**

**"**Sakura, breakfast's ready." Toya called from the kitchen.

"Okaaayy!"Sakura answered as cheerful as everyday or even more.

She changed into a black tight skirt and a red shirt with a turtle neck. She took her bag and came down.

"Even though you are a college student now, you're still a monster." Toya said

"I'm not a monster. Would you ever stop annoying me?"She replied annoyed

"No, hehe after all I don't know how my fiancée will live with you after our wedding "he said

"She won't, after all she will ask you for privacy and you should start searching for a house of your own. Now let me have my breakfast so that I won't be late for the lesson." she replied before looking into her plate and starting to eat.

On her way to the college, her mind snapped into a long thought.

'_Toya's wedding is tomorrow, I should get him a gift or something, but would I be able to attend the whole wedding ceremony. Thinking of how the wedding will be gets me in thoughts of Shaoran. He should be happy with Meilen right now…'_

She came back to earth when she found herself in front of the college gates.

_'*sigh*I wander how Tomoyo-chan is now? I really miss her greetings early morning at school. I wish she is doing well in England now.'_

The day at college went so normal and boring and Sakura went back home. She checked the mail box and found a letter.

_'It must be Tomoyo-chan .She is the only one who writes to me often.'_

However, it wasn't as she thought. The letter was from Shaoran.

_" Hi Sakura,_

_How are you? I wish you're all right._

_Congratulations for your mean brother, if I was able to come I would have come but I am so busy with…_

_'He should be busy with his own wedding; of course he loves someone else now. 'Sakura thought_

…_..my exams, You know that I am in engineering now._

_By the way, I got a letter from Eriol, he said he was going to ask Daidoji-chan to be his girlfriend._

_So I am so busy and I think I should stop here. Wish to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Shaoran Li"_

_'Oh, how lucky Tomoyo-chan is! I wish I would have some romantic time with Shaoran.' She thought._

Sakura went up and got her dress ready. Then she took a look at the cards wished Kero-chan good luck and slept.

The next morning, she woke up earlier than usual and good dressed up for college went down and had the usual conversation with her brother and then left to college.

When she came back she took a shower and dressed in a long pink night dress which was strapless and shining. She wore her jewelry and was putting on her makeup when Kero came and asked where she was going.

"Today's Toya's wedding so I am getting dressed up."

"Oh, wedding means party and party means FOOD.*evil laugh*don't forget to get me souvenirs ha."

"You sure have a greedy appetite"

She finished her makeup and came down where she found her father and brother standing both wearing tuxedoes.

"Don't forget the flowers Toya." his father said while arranging Toya's tie.

In the wedding, Sakura drew near Toya and his bride and wished them good while handing them their presents. She then went to the backside of the hall where no one was there and stood thinking of Shaoran.

"How bad my luck is! I wish I had Shaoran by my side. "she murmured unaware of the eyes looking at her.

"Maybe he does feel same." a familiar voice replied in her ears.

She looked to her side only to see no one other than Shaoran.

"Shaoran." she said as she jumped hugging him."When did you come? I thought you were busy."

"Yesterday night. I sent you the letter and came. I lied. Sorry" he replied."Let's stand outside." He continued.

They both went out and he held her hand until they came by a tree and stopped.

"Umm... you know that I love you and will always love you…even when I was in Hong Kong I was thinking of you. All along I remembered how we caught the Clow Cards and how we were rivals.I always remember the day when I confessed my love to you and the day you answered me back, but still I thought that after so long you should've found someone else so I didn't write to you." he said.

"I loved you all along and I couldn't stop thinking of you either." she said.

"I knew that late though, just when Daidoji-chan wrote and told me. I was blind; I thought you loved someone else even though you told me that you loved me. So to apologize, I offer you this…"and he took out a small reddish box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that shined under the moonlight. "… I ask you to marry me, if you wish." he said as he stretched his hand to her.

"And I say yes."she said.

He took her hand and placed the ring in her fingers before they got in a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Shaoran." she said

"I love you too, Sakura." he replied

The next day they went to dine together in a romantic restaurant and they danced together in the dance ball.

"We danced a lot and no matter how tired I felt I just wanted to continue dancing like that forever."Sakura said in her diary.

**A/N:**

**That's the end of the one shot pairing Sakura and Shaoran. It's a bit long but I will try to make my other stories shorter. Reviews and criticism are always welcomed especially because it's my first CCS fiction.**

**Arigatougozaimasu**


End file.
